Certain assemblies on board aircraft comprise at least three parts forming three successive thicknesses that are rigidly fastened to one another by means of one or more fastener members passing through the three thicknesses.
It is sometimes necessary to disassemble such an assembly by removing one of the parts (or more than one if there are more than three parts in all) while leaving the remaining parts fastened together.
Various solutions have been devised for making an assembly that is suitable for being disassembled in that way. Nevertheless, they present at least one of the following drawbacks:                it is necessary to make at least two holes in two different locations in two of the parts. This requires extra time for assembly;        the parts need to present orifices of mutually different diameters so it is still necessary to perform two drilling operations. In addition to the time that requires, problems could also arise concerning the alignment of the orifices during assembly;        the relatively large number of fasteners used increases overall weight; and        it is necessary to be able to access both opposite sides of the assembly, which means that it is not possible to perform assembly blind.        